kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Magus
"Smokin'!" The Wild Magus is an advanced Magic Tower that appears in Kingdom Rush: Origins. It is first made available in the level Gryphon Point. Description The Wild Magus wields magic in its purest most uncontrollable form. Raw magic power! Unlike other mages who fire slow, powerful energy orbs, the Wild Magus fires a constant stream of bolts which, while individually weak, can add up damage very quickly nonetheless. This attack speed combined with the AoE damage of Eldritch Doom makes the Wild Magus excel at crowd control, normally a weakness of other mages. Compared to the other level 4 Magic Tower, the High Elven Mage, the Wild Magus is much better against large hordes, against whom the High Elven Mages are ineffective because of their slow attack speed. However, their overall DPS is a bit inferior, and they can't cover as large of an area compared to the High Elven Mages' Arcane Sentinels. Abilities Eldritch Doom "Ashes to Ashes" Detonates an enemy, causing damage to all other nearby enemies. Cooldown: 29 seconds. Ward of Disruption "Silence is virtue" Silences enemies, blocking their magical abilities for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 11 seconds. Unlike the Totem of Spirits from Tribal Axethrowers, which targets a fixed area, the Ward of Disruption directly targets specific enemies, and only enemies with magical abilities. These enemies include: * Gnoll Blighters (silences Magic Blossoms) * Twilight Harassers (shadowjump) * Satyr Hoplites (summons Satyr Cutthroats) * Twilight Scourgers (encourages allies and curses towers upon death) * Twilight Avengers (blasting spell) * Fungus Breeders (transforms Boomshrooms to Munchshrooms) * Twilight Evokers (heals allies and silences Level 4 towers' special abilities) * Twilight Heretics (Grip of Darkness and Soul Consumption) * Arachnomancers (summons Spiderbroods, Sword Spiders, and Sons of Mactans) * Blood Ogres (transforms Gnoll Reavers, Gnoll Burners, and Gnoll Gnawers into Blood Gnolls) * Ogre Magi (lifelink aura with nearby allies) Range * 28% wider than the Level 1 Mystic Dais * 12% wider than the Level 2 Arcanist Dais * Same as the Level 3 Eldritch Dais, and High Elven Mage Strategy *The Wild Magus specializes in dealing great damage to a single target, taking one down before focusing on the next. With damage output rivals that of the High Elven Mage, she is very good in taking down mighty foes, either by a blast of Eldritch Doom or constant bombardment of bolts. Place her to catch tough enemies like Twilight Avengers, Twilight Golems and Bandersnatches, with soldiers to prevent targets from getting out of her range. Supported by Arcane Archers to reduce enemies' magic resistance, the Wild Magus can even take on Twilight Scourgers and detonate hordes of spiders away. *It is usually wise to have at least one Wild Magus near your choke points early, especially in later stages, since the common appearance of Scourgers are much less threatening with her Ward of Disruption around. Predict the type of enemy that tends to come, and upgrade her accordingly: * If enemy magic users are present, especially Scourgers, Avengers and Heretics, upgrade Ward of Disruption to at least tier 2. It will greatly ease down the pressure on your choke points by disabling these enemies' deadly abilities, as seen above. * If floods of low health enemies are concerned, purchase Eldritch Doom first and early, preferably to tier 2 or higher. At tier 3, the skill can greatly weaken or kill most regular foes, and can be a godsend against a dense group of foes threatening to overwhelm your defense. While Eldritch Doom can instantly kill most units, only excluding bosses and the Twilight Golem, whilst also dealing high magic damage to nearby enemies, it should not be relied on to counter a group of Avengers, or a flock of Gloomies, due to the long cooldown of the ability. * Bosses and Golems are still vulnerable to the Wild Magus, due to the damage bonus over time. However, these enemies must be isolated, because the damage will reset as soon as another foe is targeted, even with Eldritch Doom. Use Heroes and other troops to keep other units out of her range as long as possible. * While Druids are better suited for crowd control, do not hesitate to use the Wild Magus for crushing foes with Eldritch Doom. Use it when an enemy with high HP is on its way, but comes with a group of other foes, knowing that they will take substantial damage while also taking out a troublesome enemy. *Compared to the High Elven Mage, Wild Magi are better for dealing with single foes or tightly packed groups of enemies, while High Elves deal widespread damage and single out random enemies for other towers to attack. Use Wild Magi when facing enemies who use magic and when you can get powerful enemies in a certain spot for a long enough time to detonate, especially if you can group many enemies together to take a lot of damage. Use High Elves when you want more offensive support for other towers and to diminish the HP of enemies who swarm with lots of armor, but can't be destroyed by a single Eldritch Doom explosion. Related Upgrades * Crystal Focus (1 star): Increases Mage attack range. * Empowered Magic (1 star): Increases Mage attack damage. * Crystal Gazing (2 stars): Increases Mage attack range (by 10%). * Unstable Magic (2 stars): Mage attacks have a small change of dealing triple damage. * Alter Reality (3 stars): Mage attacks have a chance of teleporting enemies back down the path. Related Achievements IT'S A KIND OF MAGIC Defeat 50 enemies with Eldritch Doom explosions. COUNTER MASTER Defeat 250 silenced enemies. Quotes *''Smokin'!'' *''Explode into space!'' *''You shall not cast!'' Gallery WildMagus-Doom.jpg|Eldritch Doom WildMagus-Ward.jpg|Ward of Disruption Ashes to ashes.gif|Ashes to ashes Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers